


Another take on it

by Nana_san



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, High School, Slice of Life, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 16:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_san/pseuds/Nana_san
Summary: The slightly requested version of All's right with the world ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744081/chapters/36609363 ) with Nayeon's side of the story.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Im Nayeon, Hirai Momo/Son Chaeyoung, Kim Dahyun/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Another take on it

Nayeon was the most obnoxious child her family had ever seen (extended family included), sure, she was a cutie pie and deserved the world, but none of her family members really knew where her demeanor came from. The Ims were a low-profile, simplicity-loving, and quiet preserving family, little Nayeon, on the other hand, had been loud from the moment she learned she could make noises with her mouth, as a baby, she never really cried, but mumbled all day long, and scolded whenever she saw nobody was paying attention to her, much to her older brother dismay, as he was usually the one mama Im would force to be around the talkative baby often.

Yugyeom loved his little sister, who he took some time to understand was a sister and not a brother, cut the kid some slack, he was just three years older than her. You see, Nayeon was born with something extra, that girls shouldn’t really have, but she did and her family loved her all the same. Also, the boy would share some of the same bonds with her he would with a brother anyways, so there was that to look forward to. Growing up, she was taught to be an outstanding young lady, but also to be mindful of how close she would get to other kids, it’s not that she was an unheard of case, it was just not common and most would just not show themselves at all.

Mr and Mrs Im were overjoyed when their little girl came home one day, in sixth grade, and told them she made a friend who she thought was just like her, but she wasn’t sure because she didn’t get the chance to ask. Said friend was a shy and very awkward girl they loved instantly, Minatozaki Jihyo was the main change in Nayeon’s life, the day they met was when the older one began learning kindness, compassion, how to care for others and how to manage herself better. Jihyo was certainly a challenge the girl loved to face everyday, she would come home after class mumbling under her breath how she, once again, got turned down by her friend, because of a little sister they weren’t even sure existed, despite Jeongyeon always vouching for the girl.

Now, little Sana was the light to the Ims world, when Momo and her insisted on going to Jaeongyeon’s house to check how legit was the little sister Jihyo always brought up when asked to hang out, nobody really knew the little kid would have such an impact on the narcissistic Im Nayeon. And everyone who had been around the younger Im enough was impressed and thankful to the Minatozaki sisters. Nayeon had always loved people, kids especially, and the change happened gradually but still very fast.

When she saw the pair coming up the street, Jihyo looking the cutest she had ever seen her while listening animatedly to whatever the little girl holding her hand was saying, Nayeon knew she wanted that pair to be her sisters from other parents and would do her very best for that to happen. And later that very same day, she found out little Sana was just like them, she couldn’t be happier.

Nayeon was the first to jump to her feet, pulling Momo up with her when the pair got closer. Jihyo just gave them a resigned look and started saying something to her sister, once they were standing in front of the group, Jihyo just sighed before speaking.

“Sana-Sana, these are unnie's friends. Can you introduce yourself, please?” 

The little one let go of her sister very hesitantly and did her best to look polite and proper, Momo was already too far gone to do anything other than cooing, and Nayeon had honey dripping from her eyes while hanging onto each and every single thing the girl did.

“I Minwazozaki Sana, foow year oowd.” The little girl said with some difficulty, holding up three fingers, and the group had trouble not running over and hugging her tightly. It helped that Jihyo was glaring at them. 

“Thank you, Sana-Chan, you did great.” Jihyo said, patting the kid’s head lovingly. 

“So, you guys didn't believe me, or Jeong, and had to come check?” Jihyo said looking smug. 

“Aham, and good thing we did. Our we wouldn't meet this cutie.” Momo was the first one to move. 

“Can you introduce yourselves first?” Jihyo asked, and all of them proceeded to introductions and hugs.

They did play around for a couple of hours, but, being the diligent older sister she was, declared it was time for Sana to go home and do her homework before her nap. Nayeon demanded to tag along, Jeongyeon and Momo were just too lazy to be bothered, so they just stayed behind to laze around longer. The Minatozaki house was huge, yet very simple, it gave Nayeon a feel of home and she decided that was going to be her family too.

“Sana-Sana, time for you to shower.” Jihyo said as soon as they finished their homework (Nayeon was dragged into homework time too).

“I’ll help too!” The older one declared enthusiastically.

“It’s alright, thank you. I’ll just do this and we can watch TV with her until she sleeps.”

“Jihyo, I know you are way too reserved, but it's just showering a toddler.” 

“Nayeon, I know you want to help, really, but you can't. Not with this one.” Jihyo cut her off, not allowing for any arguing.

“Look, it's not the end of the world, it's just a shower.” Nayeon still tries.

“I know, but please just wait here.”

“Fine, but I don't get why you are that why about this.” 

So she does, Jihyo took Sana to their bathroom and Nayeon sits on their couch waiting, a bit frustrated, but she thought it was just how Jihyo was. That is, until there was a loud thud, a lot of giggles and some running, when Sana ran into the living room, directly to Nayeon, who had stood up in curiosity, the eldest understood why Jihyo was so adamant on not accepting help. Sana was like Nayeon too, and that was wonderful, she got so excited that she almost lost her composure right then and there, but controlled herself and bent down to catch the toddler hiding behind her legs in time for the older Minatozaki to reach them.

Jihyo got pale as a sheet, her eyes grew even more, if that was possible, looks like someone finding out about little Sana was something she hoped wouldn’t happen, but here was Nayeon, holding her naked little sister, with a warm smile and eyes full of understanding. She knew it was a shock for the younger one, so she took the first step to try and not make things more awkward.

“Sana-chan, don't run from your unnie like that. Go shower like a good girl and we'll have snacks” 

Jihyo looked shocked and very confused as to how was the older girl taking things so naturally. So Nayeon just walks forward, handing the toddler back and saying they would talk later, so Jihyo just takes her sister again and comes back in a few minutes, with a very sleepy Sana, who she places on the couch.

“It's nothing bad, you know?!” Nayeon starts carefully. 

“I know it's not. But we weren't supposed to just show it around.“ Jihyo sounded too panicked. 

Nayeon just nods, smiling when she sees the other girl getting panicked.

“We? You are saying, you have it to?” She confirms what she just heard.

“Yeah… Please don't tell. At least about Sana, she is too young.”

“And you aren't? Look, it's okay. I have it too.” There it was, the secret was out.

Jihyo stars getting slightly panicked, she begins pacing and hyperventilating and sweating. Nayeon chuckles at how cute the girl is, even now that she is very stressed.

“Ji, I know you might be panicking right now, but speak.”

“But I don’t even know how to begin, I mean, the thing is there, and you know about it, and I can’t let Sana be found out and be bullied about it, and I don’t want her to be hurt because she is just a normal kid, like anyone else and-”

“Take a breath and relax, will you?” Nayeon cuts her with a warm smile.

“You weren’t supposed to find out. Nobody was…” Jihyo sighs, looking really down.

“Look, I promise not to tell anyone okay? And I told you, I have it too.”

“What do you mean?” 

“Exactly what you are thinking. I’m like you two, so don’t worry, okay? Nobody is gonna find out anything.”

And so, Jihyo engulfs her in the tightest and warmest hug Nayeon had ever received in her life, relief could be felt spreading through the smaller one’s body and both were just too happy about the day’s discoveries to remember they were supposed to be on the couch with little Sana, watching a movie with the toddler who was, now, already asleep.

As the years went by, Nayeon got closer and closer to the Minatozaki sisters, when they got to their first year of highschool, she was gifted with her own set of keys to their house, and told she was officially part of the family. It became an event, just because Nayeon and mr and mrs Minatozaki were party people and decided to celebrate it every year just for the sake of it. Jihyo could never see the point, but Sana was super on-board, which got her older sister to give up any argument that she might still have had in her.

When they heard about it, mr and mrs Im were pissed, they were planning a whole event to give their keys to the Minatozaki sisters and got passed by the Minatozakis. Shinjirou and Jiyoung would have an earful that evening, not that they would be swayed about the pressure the Ims were putting on them, they had already given Nayeon their keys, and there was nothing the couple could do about it anymore, and that fact would be rubbed on their faces for the rest of their lives. Yeah, their parents were weird like that.

About a year later, they met three juniors who would fit right into their group. Momo was on the art club, and the dance club, and cross country, and you get it, one day she came to them during lunch gushing over this cute and very attractive junior that had just applied to her club, nobody knew exactly which club as Chaeyoung was also in too many. They started dating in no time, but what the group really enjoyed was that she brought along two friends, and Nayeon got the hots for the youngest one two minutes after they met, when the girl introduced herself and she was certain that was how heaven sounded like.

Tzuyu was a wildcard, she was gorgeous, looked very aloof and intimidating, which she definitely wasn’t. Okay, maybe when she needed to play the part, but usually she was just the group’s comedian, needing no more than one sentence to make all her unnies crack up. They met the juniors around the time of the Mincident, as Nayeon called it stubbornly, despite Jihyo’s complaints.

The Mincident, was when Mina, their weird, sort-of-but-not-yet friend decided she was a volleyball superstar, despite what every single person had told her in her life, and went for a ball she couldn’t possibly reach safely (it was quite obvious for everyone). As anyone could predict, she was about to have a nasty fall and break, at the very least, her arm and a couple of ribs, but Jihyo, being the gentlewoman she was, went ahead and stepped up to save her. It was still a nasty fall, but mostly for Jihyo, Nayeon, who had been watching from the sidelines sprung into action in a heartbeat.

She had been exempted from exercising because she had cut her leg on her bike’s derailleur a few days back, when a kitten had jumped in front of her and she didn’t really think about what she was doing, only focusing on stopping in her tracks and not hurting the small animal. Nayeon got home that day limping and unable to ride her bike, but still not sure about what was the problem, the adrenaline discharge had rendered her unfeeling to the very bad cut on her leg. Once she was through the front door, Yugyeom, who was sitting on the couch, jumped to his feet and screamed for his mother, who came running, almost fainted seeing the state her daughter was in, got a hold of herself and immediately took her kid to the E.R.

Nayeon never managed to retell exactly what happened, but her parents and brother got the general idea of what happened, and knew the girl was just too soft with small creatures to have it in herself to rationalize anything in a situation like that. The girls, however didn’t really understand much when she explained it to them. Save for Tzuyu, who took the time to actually sit down and try to piece whatever Nayeon could recall about the accident, she always took the time to understand Nayeon, even when the older girl couldn’t understand herself.

Upon seeing Mina’s knee on Jihyo’s crotch, she felt the pain in her soul, despite being far away from everything, Nayeon was on her feet and heading to her best friend. Maybe she was a little rough when removing Mina from atop the girl, but this kind of pain was something other girls wouldn’t really understand and the suffering was something they shared between them. Getting Jihyo to stand wasn’t possible, so Nayeon carried her to the best of her abilities and got her to one of the beds in the nurse’s office as gentle as she could, thanking the woman for not being there, and got her friend an ice bag and some painkillers.

“I-is she okay?” Mina’s voice took Nayeon by surprise.

“She will live. But it will take a while for her to be able to say anything.” 

“I-I’m sorry. Did I hurt her?” The penguin asks, coming in and closing the door behind her.

“It was an accident, and I’m sure she doesn’t blame you. But you hurt her more than you think.” Nayeon answers, slightly amused.

“Y-yo-you mean because of the thing between her legs?”

Now that was something Nayeon was hoping not to hear. Sure, she was confident and loved herself no matter what, but she also knew Jihyo was insecure, and Mina having noticed was far from desirable.

“W-w-w-wa-what do-do yu-you me-mean?” Nayeon manages to get out.

“Look, I’m not mad. If anything, she should be mad at me. I’m just asking.” Mina gives her warmest smile, it helps.

“I don’t know if I’m the one to tell you, I don’t know what you are talking ab-”

“Unnie, I know what I felt. I’m just confused why it was there. I’m not going to scream it to the whole school, I just want to know.” Mina cuts Nayeon’s stalling attempt.

“Okay, have a seat.” Nayeon gestures and proceeds to confirm with Jihyo. “Ji, I know you can’t talk right now, but Mina knows, and I’m going to tell her, okay?” She asks in a soothing tone, Jihyo just nods in agreement.

“So, I’m right?” Mina sounds curious.

“Yes, you are. We… We are not like you, I think. There is something that girls don’t normally have. But-”

“Don’t worry, unnie. But ‘we’? You mean you have it too?”

“I shouldn’t have said that… Yes, we are both like this. And, right now, I know Jihyo is in a lot of pain, so she will take a while to be able to do anything. But, can we ask you to keep this between us?”

“Don’t worry, I will. And I’m really sorry, Jihyo, I don’t know how much it hurts, but I’m sorry.” Mina says as she gets up to head to her next class.

Nayeon just sits with her little (proclaimed) sister, Momo had dropped by when she heard about what happened, and took upon herself to notify their teacher that both girls were at the nurse’s office and he gave them a pass, Mr Kim was one of the few staff in school who knew about the girls, being the one the headmaster had appointed as their guardian if they ever needed someone to help them with their troubles. Turns out, it was a great decision, as neither girls would want to explain themselves in a situation like this, as to why would a girl be in so much pain from a simple knee to the crotch.

“Unnie, what happened?” Tzuyu asks as the younger ones reach the group after class.

“Well, there was an accident and Mina hurt Jihyo, but it’s alright now.” Nayeon offers simply.

“But is Jihyo unnie alright?” Dahyun got worried, she always did.

“Oh, she’ll be just fine. Don’t stress yourselves too much.” The eldest dismisses. “Should we go to Jeong and get these homeworks done?” 

“I mean, we can check on Jiji from there, and we’ll see her go by from the living room window.” Jeongyeon ponders.

“Then let’s move, I’m not too happy about homework today.” Momo declares and starts walking. “History was just so boring, and we have an essay! What kind of cruel does a person have to be to do that?!”

“Okay, we get that you don’t like it, but less drama.” Chaeyoung chuckles and pecks her girlfriend’s cheek.

Momo seems to calm down and lets herself get dragged by the small girl, it was disgusting, they were too cute, but none of their friends would have the couple be any other way. They make it to the Yoos, and get going with their homework as soon as they arrive… Not quite, they went around greeting Jeongyeon’s family and get themselves some water and a blanket so they could settle in the front porch, the day was too hot and none of the girls really wanted to be indoors when a perfectly good breeze had been blowing all day.

A little longer than usual, which was expected as Jihyo was still limping, they see the trio walking by, Sana waves at the happily and Jihyo signals it’s the little girl’s homework time, so the others just wave back and get back to their tasks. They did manage to finish, and Dahyun, Tzuyu and Jeongyeon were quickly entertained with chasing Bomb, who was doing an incredible job at avoiding them, Momo went inside when mrs Yoo asked if someone could go help her preparing snacks, which prompted Chaeyoung to follow and left Nayeon by herself watching the cat chase taking place in the front yard when her phone buzzed.

TheOwl: Unnie, can you come get Sana? 

She said she wants to play with you guys.

SirTalksALot: You know 

You can bring her over

TheOwl: Mina is here

I think I have to talk to her

SirTalksALot: You kind of do

Get Sacchan changed

I’ll be right over

TheOwl: Thanks unnie

SirTalksALot: No problem

Nayeon pockets her phone and gets up, dusting her shorts out of habit more than need. She announces her departure, Tzuyu is the only one who hears, well, she is always paying attention to the eldest girl, and comes back in mere minutes with little Sana in her arms. The toddler is happily and energetically returning each and every one of Nayeon’s kisses and hugs, which the girls make a point to pretend to be disgusted by, except Tzuyu, she has the biggest smile and doesn’t mind admitting it’s endearing.

They fall into a routine that included Mina now fairly easy. Nayeon is delighted that her best friend finally is showing interest in someone, and very happy that Tzuyu had accepted to hang out with her, just the two of them, you know. The eldest, just like everyone else, had marveled at the beauty the Tiwanese damsel was gifted with, but, with time, she learned what lies beyond that beautiful façade and aloof demeanor.

It turned out that Tzuyu was almost the polar opposite of what people would think of her if she never opened her mouth, that is. The girl was a born comedian, she could make the entire group crack up with one single sentence, her brain didn’t seem to have registered her size properly and she was a little clumsy at times, she was a sweetheart, one time Nayeon found her tearing up as she put a fallen (very empty, looked abandoned) bird’s nest back to the branch she thought it came from. And, what ended Nayeon for good, the girl was the easiest person to fall in love with the eldest had ever met.

Sure, Nayeon sported a pretty face and a tight body, which gathered quite a following. And, sure, she had gone on dates, but no one had started the flame in her heart the way Tzuyu did that first day Momo dragged Chaeyoung to lunch with them, the girl, in turn, dragged her two best friends, who were very awkward but so delightable none of them wanted to let them escape. And now we have Im Nayeon, the IT girl, pretty face/hot body/big brains, school sweetheart, nation’s first love, trying her best to court Chou Tzuyu, the goddess from the south, the deadly beauty (these people just had never spoken to her and still thought she was a cold kid), tall/dark/dangerous.

Not that Nayeon really knew anything about going after someone in the first place, she was the one people came to, not the opposite. Obviously, she just never asked anyone out because she never had any real interest until then, but she decided to learn on the job and just roll with it. The girl was the queen of improvising anyways.

The friday the Yoocident happened was the day Nayeon would get her big break and work things out with the girl of her dreams. They were lazing around Jeongyeon’s house, Tzuyu and Dahyun were betting on whatever again, probably some food as usual, and very focused on their game, Momo and Chaeyoung, also per usual, were having too much fun trying to disrupt them. Jeongyeon had gone to the backyard to talk to her mother when Nayeon got bored and figured she might as well get something to drink.

When she was about to feel the goody delight that was Jeongyeon’s watermelon juice (nobody else in the Yoo household likes it, mrs Yoo would buy it just for her) when the girl barged into the kitchen and, impossibly, bumped into her, making her drop the entire drink on herself. It was a sticky, cold mess, that Jeongyeon was obviously the one to clean up, as Nayeon was rushed to the bathroom by mrs Yoo, who had come in to check on the noise, and told to clean herself up as the culprit would bring her some clothes.

When Jeongyeon just barged into the bathroom, no regards for privacy, which Nayeon couldn’t really blame her for, the big secret hadn’t been revealed so far. Nonetheless, there was a surprise, some ogling from the younger one, a scream and Nayeon trying to get dressed as fast as she could without hurting herself. Unfortunately, Jeongyeon was fast enough and had managed to lock herself up and Nayeon just stood there, looking at the door with a mix of despair, disappointment, fear and regret.

Jihyo and Mina had just stepped through the front door when it happened, and the smaller one decides it’s time. They had been friends with these girls for long enough, and Nayeon and Jeongyeon had been through thick and thin, this wasn’t something that would break them apart, but she did understand it hurt to have someone you thought would accept you react like that.

“Yeonnie, you have to go talk to her.” Jihyo offers.

“I know, but you didn’t see the look she had. I-”

“Just get in there and talk it out. I’m sure she was just surprised.” Mina cuts in, with a voice so firm none could say anything against it.

“We can’t keep this from them anymore. Go talk to Jeongyeon and I’ll handle things here.” Jihyo says, looking into the older girl’s eyes trying to convey all her support.

“I’m here. I’ll help Jihyo, just go in there and don’t come out until you’ve both solved it.” Mina says before sending Nayeon away.

The eldest tried to steel herself for what is to come, and stands in front of Jeongyeon’s door, hand hovering over the handle, too afraid to open it and have years of friendship ruined just like that. But, she can’t back down now, either Jeongyeon accepts her or she doesn’t need someone like that. With all the courage she didn’t have and faith her old friend will come through, she enters the bedroom. Jeongyeon was sitting on her bed, an indescribable look on her face, hugging her knees and looking at nothing.

“Jeong?” Nayeon asks softly.

The girl doesn’t answer, but looks at her and it’s enough for Nayeon to continue.

“You are freaking out. I need you to talk to me.” The younger one still doesn’t answer, but there is an exhale. “It might not be something you see everyday, but it’s just me, Jeong. Granny Yeon, your partner in crime, the one you love to tease.” 

“Nay, I” The girl begins, not really wanting her friend to keep begging. “Look, I’ve never seen something like that, and it’s not like there is any other man in the house besides my father. I just didn’t know how to act, and what to do.” She blabbers.

“So, you are saying all of this is because you got embarrassed?” The older can’t believe what she’s hearing.

“Of course I did!” Jeongyeon tries to defend herself. “I mean, this is something girls don’t have normally, and I didn’t really go to hand you clothes expecting to see dick!”

Nayeon is stunned at the outburst, sure, Jeongyeon was the cutest when she was embarrassed, but it was hard to juggle that with the knowledge that the girl was very mad that she wasn’t warned about dick sightings, and that she was very pleased with said view (otherwise she wouldn’t be so mad she saw it). It took a herculean effort for Nayeon not to lose herself in laughter completely, this was absurd and not at all what she expected when she came in.

“Wait. Hold up. This whole tantrum is because you saw some dick?” 

“Not exactly. But let’s leave it at that.” Okay, this blush was promising.

“Jeong, just say what you want. We both know you aren’t going to let yourself have peace until you get it out.” Nayeon demands, and she knows she won when she hears a sigh.

“It’s- I don-” She tries, but gets frustrated.

“Oh!” Nayeon got it. “You got turned on.”

“What? Noooo.” 

“You did, you got horny and now you are acting all shy because it’s me.” Nayeon saw right through her old friend, she always did.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Jeongyeon never meets the other girl’s eyes.

“It’s alright, Jeong.” The older begins to pull her pants down, a very amusing and very stupid idea having popped up. “You are at that age, and it’s normal to be curious about these things.”

“I still don’t know what you are talking about.” In her shame, she never noticed the other approaching.

“Come on, Jeong, you can touch if you want to.”

At that, Jeongyeon finally raises her head, only to be met with Nayeon, pants down and at full vigor, a true feast for the maiden’s eyes. Sure, they had been friends, and each other’s first kisses, but both quickly learned they wouldn’t work as a couple. It didn’t mean, though, that none were curious and had often relied on each other for their most secretive and intimate doubts and curiosities. Their bond ran deep like that.

“I do-do-don’t really want to.”

“You do, Jeong, we both know it. Just get it out of your chest.”

“But, are you sure.” There was an honest vulnerability that Nayeon’s mischievousness vanished at.

“I am. I thought we’ve been through this, it’s okay to be curious. Come on.” 

With that, she grabs her friend’s hand and guides the girl there herself. The younger girl was a little hesitant, but her curiosity got the best of her and she got bolder, along with the trust and assurance she was being offered, unknown to both girls, that was how Nayeon got her first handjob from a very curious Jeongyeon, both were very surprised when there was a twitch, some spurting and an ashamed moan from the older girl.

“Did you just-” Jeongyeon hasn’t really processed everything.

“I think I did. I don’t know.” Nayeon admits shyly.

“Wait, you’re telling me you don’t, you know, touch yourself?”

“I never really tried it before.”

“Okay, this never happened.” Jeongyeon decides she doesn’t want to be Im Nayeon’s first handjob, she would never live it down.

“What?”

“I can’t believe I was your first handjob. And I can’t believe that just this did the trick, just how much of a prude are you?”

“I don’t know Jeongyeon, how about as much as it was drilled into my brain that I’m not supposed to talk about this and my parents refuse to explain things to me?”

“I- I’m sorry, sometimes I forget that they aren’t really comfortable talking about sex with their teenage daughter.”

“I don’t really blame them too much, they had it worse than me. And I know they had it much worse. So, no, I’ve never touched myself.”

“You should.” Jeongyeon finishes cleaning up her hands and jumps out of the bed to hug her friend. “Now, whatever happened in this room will die in this room.”

“Why are you so adamant this doesn’t get out?”

“Because I don’t want the girls to know.”

“You don’t want Dahyun to know, you mean.”

“What?”

“What what? You think I don’t see you? Seriously?”

“Fine, I don’t want her to get the wrong idea.”

“Your secret is safe with me.” Nayeon declares, pulling her pants up and walking to the door.

“Where are you going?”

“You still have to go out there and apologise for the horny bitch fit.”

“Excuse yo-”

“It was a horny bitch fit that nobody signed up for. Now get out there and apologise to our friends who are very worried about all this.” Nayeon said with finality and got out of the room.

Jeongyeon huffs but goes out and does as told anyhow. The group finishes the afternoon rather lightly, little Sana was the happiest among them when she learned all her unnies would be giving her the extra attention she loved. At the end of the day, the girls went their own ways in the usual groups, that meant Momo, Chaeyoung and Dahyun would be going together and Mina, Nayeon and Tzuyu would head the other way, not for long, though, Mina lived very close, and not that the other two were complaining.

“Are you going to accept it if I ask now?” Tzuyu breaks the silence, as soon as Mina goes inside her house.

“Well, now I have no excuse. But, are you sure you’re alright with it?” Nayeon huffs the answer, still a bit hazed after the day’s events.

“I might need some time to get my head around it, and talk it out with you, but yeah, I’m completely fine with it.” The taller one answers lovingly, pulling the other into a hug.

“You are amazing, have I told you that?” The older snuggles further into the hug.

“Not in the last hour, no.” The is a chuckle and Tzuyu seems to be thinking about something.

“Well, you are amazing.” Nayeon laughs lightly. “Tzu?” There is an acknowledging hum. “I really, really like you and there isn’t anything keeping me from saying yes now.”

“I’m sensing there’s a ‘but’.”

“But I don’t think we should just start dating right now. I know I like you a lot, but I also don’t think I’ll treat you right if we become a couple right now.”

“I understand, and I know you just dropped a heavy load on us all, but don’t let that make you hesitate.” She stops and makes the smaller girl look at her. “I really, really like you too, and I want us to happen. But I’ll give you all the time you want  _ if _ you promise that I’m not waiting for nothing.”

“I promise you aren’t.”

Nayeon gets on her tippy toes and places a soft peck on Tzuyu’s lips, sealing her promise just to rush the girl in before getting too ashamed and letting it show. They had been standing in front of the Chous for a while, now, and the light up porch told the older girl they were being watched, not that the girls were weary of mama and papa Chou being against them, but the teasing they would have to suffer through was NOT something either was excited about.

Both girls grew closer by the day, in their no-dating-yet-not-just-friends thing they have going on, the other girls noticed, obviously (except Jihyo, who was too dense for her own sake). Then there is summer vacation approaching, they make out here and there, but Nayeon still had some doubts she was working through with Tzuyu, despite how confident the girl might seem, she was full of self-doubt when it came to relationships, hell, it took years for her to tell her friends her biggest secret, one can’t expect her to simply jump into a relationship like that.

Tzuyu, on the other hand, was never more sure about anything, she had already shared with her family that she wanted to date Nayeon and her parents were all for it, telling her to not give up, but also not overwhelm the other girl, who was too shy and awkward, no matter what she claimed. The Chous knew Nayeon really well and had already made friends with the girl’s parents, well, with all the parents, as a matter of fact, which gave them all insights on their kids when they were in each others’ houses. The word between the parents was that Nayeon was already smitten with the youngest, but papa Im had supplied his daughter still didn’t trust she was good enough and was hesitating.

With that knowledge, they could only watch over them and wait, but everyone was really just glad the pair liked each other so much. It was when the summer vacation ended and Jeongyeon showed up wearing a proper uniform that the eldest girl started thinking of actually doing something about herself and treat Tzuyu properly, not that she wasn’t, but mama Im talked to her about not hurting a girl’s feelings and not putting herself through so much suffering and trust that Tzuyu really liked and accepted her as a whole and anyone would be lucky to have that in their lives.

Papa Im, on the other hand, had THE talk with his daughter, sure it might be something he would talk about with a son, but his girl needed it too, and he had talked with his wife on how to do that, the woman promising to talk to the girl as well and explain how it worked when you had ‘lady privates’, teach Nayeon how she should be careful with the youngest and all. Let’s just say that, as bad as the conversation went with mr Im, it was twenty times worse with mrs Im, but the girl was committed and grit her teeth through it all, if it meant that it would help take better care of Tzuyu, she would have sat through it a hundred times over.

Then came the Minatozakis’ pool party, and things changed for good, Nayeon had picked Tzuyu up, mama Im said she would take the girls, and the group had already agreed to sleep at Jeongyeon’s house, Mina was climbing up the walls already and they wanted to give Jihyo and her some time to work things out, finally. They made their way to the Yoos to leave their bags before heading off to the neighbours for some fun and lots of food, neither would ever deny good food for free. And Jeongyeon was about to lose her patience waiting for Chaeyoung, the last one to show up, and Momo was ready to break her relationship if her girlfriend didn’t arrive within the next ten minutes.

It was an easy and laid back day, really, and Nayeon noticed, some time during the day, that Jihyo had been in her compression shorts for too long already, she had gone to Jihyo’s room and taken some breaks herself, but never saw her friend do it. So, it was time to get her friend to take a break, or Jihyo would get another urine infection that nobody needed. Plus, the younger girl was a little bit more gifted, and if Nayeon was already having trouble, Jihyo was definitely in pain.

“Tzu.” Nayeon calls, getting a hum in response. “I’m going to take Jihyo and get out of these compression shorts for a while.”

“Alright, I’ll just go and hang out with Minnie.” The younger places a kiss at the top of the other’s head and bring both up.

“Thanks. I’m just worried, haven’t seen Ji take a break all day and it’s not really good to do that.”

“You two could just not wear them, you know?!”

“It’s not that simple, luv. The younger kids don’t know how to deal with that, and we don’t want Sana to be bullied in school.” Nayeon places a soft kiss to Tzuyu’s cheek. “And the parents here won’t understand at all. You know we got very lucky to find all of you, but things aren’t that simple for us.”

“I know, it’s just-” Tzuyu takes a deep breath. “I just wish you three didn’t have to go through all of this. But go on and make sure HyoHyo takes a break.”

And so they make their way to where Jihyo, Mina and Chaeyoung were talking. They get bits and pieces about nude and Jihyo, both making a silent agreement to not let the conversation go on, or Nayeon would certainly be dragged into whatever those two perverts were up to and Tzuyu was definitely  _ not _ about to share anything she didn’t even have herself yet. Nayeon is of with Jihyo soon after, and it was really freeing for both girls to simply offer ‘compression shorts time out’ as an explanation and be met with not only understanding, but their friends rushing them away.

As soon as the shorts were out, Jihyo couldn’t help but let out a groan and move things around a little in relief, Nayeon chuckled doing the same, but very amused at the supposed shy girl being so crude around her. It was heartwarming to know that Jihyo had become so close and comfortable with her that she trusted Nayeon enough to do this kind of thing around her, not that the older didn’t understand the need to do it after so many hours of constriction. 

“You know, Yeonnie.” Jihyo starts, getting a grumble as an answer but understanding it meant for her to continue. “Thank you.”

“You know there is nothing to thank me for, right?”

“Still, thanks. I never thought I would be at this point in my life with so many loving friends who accept me and my sister as a whole, and a surprise older sister, who I can trust with my soul.”

“Are you trying to make me cry? Because you are about to succeed.”

“I’m serious, I don’t want to imagine what would have happened if you didn’t adopt me that day.”

“I’m glad I did, then. But I’m a little angry with you, though.”

“Oh no, what did I do?” Jihyo was immediately worried.

“Calm down, you idiot. It’s just that, I’m the big sister here, wasn’t I supposed to be the big sister in general?” Nayeon teases and waits for Jihyo to understand.

“Okay, can we not talk about this? It’s not like I can control these things! And not like you can either!” Jihyo speaks so fast the older girl can’t help but laugh.

They keep the bickering a little longer, until the bedroom door opens and they see Mina and Tzuyu enter. Both try to cover themselves with the pillows, but they knew the girls had already seen them, Mina, bless her heart, was fighting to turn the youngest around and give them time to cover up properly, but Tzuyu wasn’t making things easy at all. They jumped out of bed and just reached for the nearest pants they could find, happened to be Jihyo’s sweats but it worked.

“You can look, now.” Nayeon called, chuckling.

“We didn’t mean to, we just came to check on you-” Mina starts but Tzuyu cuts in.

“Oh, but I meant it very much. You two could take off more, you know?!”

“CHOU TZUYU!” The three of them scream at the same time, and Mina slaps Tzuyu’s arm who knew the youngest could be like that.

“What? I’m just suggesting.” Tzuyu answers with the most innocent face she could muster and Nayeon considers for a second there.

“Have a seat you two. We were just getting out of our compression shorts for a while. Today we are using tighter ones.” Jihyo sighs an explanation, making for the other two to sit.

“So, are you two alright? With, you know.” Mina asks, still red.

“It’s fine, we are used to wearing these. It’s just, we were wearing them for too long today, so we came up to free ourselves for a while.” Nayeon explains.

Their conversation flows easily, and Nayeon can’t help but notice Tzuyu glance at her lap from time to time and was praying her little friend wouldn’t decide to act on it’s own right at the moment. Say what you want about the girl, but she’s the epitome of respectful, and it wouldn’t be in her character to just allow herself to let Mina and Tzuyu see certain sides of her. Jihyo was really on the same boat, but that was more because of shyness rather than manners.

“I think we should head back down, no?” Jihyo is the one to remind them of the party going on downstairs.

“Back into those we go.” Nayeon motions to the compression shorts laying on the ground.

The girls both sigh, but reach for the shorts and turn their backs to their audience so they could feel less exposed when adjusting themselves again.

“Can we see how it looks from the front?” Tzuyu asks, genuinely curious. She had been ever since the Jeongyeon incident.

“Okay, but are you sure?” Nayeon asks, looking at Jihyo for confirmation as they turn to the duo watching them intently.

Mina and Tzuyu looked in pure confusion, they knew there was something, but it was flat, though it still looked like there was something. The girls put on their shorts, looking uncomfortable about the stares they were getting.

“It looks… Painful.” Mina whispers breathless.

“It’s more uncomfortable than painful now.” Jihyo says, offering a hand to help her stand.

“I think we got used to it? And learned how to *ahem* ‘position’ ourselves better.” Nayeon continues, helping Tzuyu.

“So it does hurt.” The tall one says.

“Aham. But it’s needed. The ones we have for daily use are not this tight, don’t worry too much.” Jihyo says as they get back to the party and reunite with their group. 

The four make their way downstairs, and Nayeon doesn’t miss the pained looks herself and Jihyo kept receiving from Tzuyu and Mina. The penguin might be too awkward to actually come out and say anything about it, but Tzuyu wasn’t, she was intending on questioning Nayeon later and there was nothing anyone could do to stop her. Sure, they would be sleeping at Jeongyeon’s house, but it was big enough and the girl had a treehouse where they could talk privately. With that thought in mind, the youngest set out to find her host for the evening.

“Jeong?” 

“Oh, hey Tzu. What’s up?” The older detaches a little from Dahyun to pay attention to the new arrival.

“Can I borrow your treehouse later? I want to talk to Nayeon and I know she won’t speak if we are not alone.”

“Oh, yeah. She’s difficult like that, no problem, though.” Jeongyeon offers a warm smile.

“Do remember to use protection, though.” Of course, Dahyun had to ruin the moment.

“I thought there was a mattress in there? Do we need to take blankets or something to sit on?” Tzuyu knew exactly what the pale girl was talking about, but chose to fake naivety and just embarrass the other, you know, revenge.

“That’s not-” Dahyun starts but gives up right away. “You know what, I’m not even gonna try. But be sure to call for help if you need it, Jeong and I will be sitting in the kitchen.”

“Will do, thanks unnies.” 

Tzuyu hugs the couple and saunters to where Nayeon was talking to Mina, the two laughing while watching Jihyo struggle with putting some chicken wings on the grill for her father. The girl freaked out everytime she had to handle meat, nobody knew why not ever herself, she could cook really well, but that was her one thing she never seemed to get over. 

The day went by quicker than anyone expected, the girls had arrived at Jeongyeon’s and were competing for the bathroom. Tzuyu took the chance to stealthily drag Nayeon to the treehouse so they could, finally, talk a few things out. They made their way out of the house, passing by Jeongyeon, to whom the youngest threw a wink and got a chuckle in response. The girl was getting annoyed and had to put all the cards on the table, Nayeon couldn’t run from this anymore.

“Are you going to tell me what we are doing here, or we just came to cuddle?” Nayeon breaks the silence, they had been sitting there for long enough.

“Well, I wanted you to be comfortable before I started talking. I know you won’t be too at ease once I start.” Tzuyu says, placing a kiss to the other girl’s head.

“Should I start running now, or do I wait for you to talk?”

“I would love it if you didn’t run at all, actually.”

“I promise I’ll try my very best.”

“Just promise me to always be honest and we are good.”

“That I can definitely do.” Nayeon pulls back a little to kiss the girl’s cheek and goes back to snuggling.

“Good, because I want you to be my wife and I’m not really taking a ‘no’ as an answer.”

“I think you skipped some steps there.”

“Don’t care, I’m marrying you and there is no way out of it……” There is a pause. “Unless you don’t want to, then that’s alright, but I really hope you want to.”

“I want to, don’t worry.” Nayeon kisses her again. “It’s just- I’m the problem here, Tzu. I don’t think I’m enough for you.”

“Now, that is some bullshit right there.” Tzuyu gets a slap on the arm.

“Language! But seriously, you are great and I don’t think I’m enough for you.”

“Would you think better of yourself if I told you that I think you are all that and much more? What if I tell you that I really, really want to marry you and I’m barely holding myself back from kissing you?”

“A little bit. And I want to marry you too. But shouldn’t we date first?”

“We should, but you have to agree to be my girlfriend before anything.”

“I’d love to be your girlfriend. Can I ask something, though?”

“Anything.” The youngest would concede to everything at this point.

“Can we keep this for ourselves for a while?” Tzuyu just offers a mix of puzzlement and offence in her eyes. “Hear me out, we are getting married, according to you, right?”

A nod.

“And I’m not your usual girl.”

Another nod.

“And we should talk this out very well not just between us two, but with our families, so we can understand each other and make sure we are both on the same page.”

An intrigued nod.

“And I kind of have to go to the doctor and get checked out before we go anywhere. I want to be sure about my physicals so we all know if everything works fine.”

“What do you mean ‘everything works’?” Tzuyu couldn’t keep quiet.

“I mean how are things down there.” Nayeon motions downwards with a very red face. “I have never really got checked out so I don’t know. All I really do is get my check up every year and keeps my shots up to date, but my doctor tells me I’m healthy, and I’ve never really been with anyone, so I never really needed to look further.”

“oh.” There is a small pause. “ _ Oh! _ ”

“Yeah, so I’d like to take everything slow, and know for sure about everything before we tell others.”

“I understand now. And yes, we can take everything slow. I would love to shout out to the world that you are my girl, but I get what you are trying to say.” Tzuyu concedes.

“Really?” Nayeon’s bunny teeth are in full display.

“Really. I just really want this relationship. And if waiting a bit so you are comfortable about everything, I’m more than alright with it.”

They don’t really say much else, just remain in each other’s arms, with cuddles and shy kisses. It takes a few minutes for either to be willing to move, but Dahyun and Jeongyeon being Dahyun and Jeongyeon, they start yelling whatever shameless thing they could think about to get Nayeon embarrassed. It works like magic every single time, but right at the moment, the eldest couldn’t really show up in front of her friends, unless she was asking to be even more ridiculed.

Tzuyu, bless her, understood when she felt a slight pressure that wasn’t exactly supposed to be against her thigh, but Nayeon wasn’t exactly like other girls, so she caught on rather quickly, dragging both out of the treehouse, but flipping the annoying couple at the kitchen and sitting down on the back porch to give her secret girlfriend some time to calm down. Sure, she was turned on too, but it must be difficult when some part of your body has a mind of its own.

“Thanks.” Is all Nayeon said once they were sat down.

“No problem. But you should start pretending to be fine, the idiots are coming over.” Tzuyu side-hugs Nayeon and throws a nasty look at their friends.

“Aw, don’t be mad, baby Tzu.” Jeongyeon teases, plopping down beside the girl and pinching her cheeks.

“Baby Nayeonnie looks embarrassed.” Dahyun follows her girlfriend, sitting by the other side of the couple, also with some cheek pinching.

“What do you two want, exactly?” Tzuyu shoots the two  _ The eyebrow _ and they gulp a little.

“Nothing, really.” Jeongyeon starts. “We were worried. And wanted to hear from you two before we all sleep.”

“That’s nice.” Nayeon says with a soft smile, leaning into Dahyun a little.

“Sure, the kids are already asleep, but they were worried too.” The pale girl adds.

“Oh, I wasn’t really expecting them to last much anyways.” Tzuyu snickers. “Not with how much they ran around with Sana and her friends all day.”

“They are our babies, give them a break.” Nayeon tries to show seriousness and fails miserably.

“Oh my gawd, imagine when they start banging.” Jeongyeon suddenly suggests.

“I can’t really live with that kind of image, but I’ll say that they will just hold hands and snuggle forever.” The eldest answers with a face of disgust.

“I know, right?! Can’t fathom those two getting it on.” The youngest agrees.

“Hate to break it to you, but Chaeng is more of a beast than I am.” Dahyun bursts their bubble and gets confused looks. “Don’t look at me like that, those two are insatiable, and don’t even get me started on how loud they get.”

“And you know this, how?” Tzuyu was afraid to ask, but her curiosity got the best of her.

“About two months ago we planned movie night at Nayeon’s, remember? We watched The Jungle Book live action and you cried because King Louie was being mean?”

“And I also remember we don’t talk about that.” 

Nayeon and Jeongyeon were just watching the banther fondly.

“You don’t talk about that, you mean. BUT!” Dahyun adds before Tzuyu could open her mouth to protest. “Not the point. So, I was going to catch a ride with them, and my mom dropped me off a little too early, she had to get to work and all.”

“Okaaay…. And we are hearing this story why?” 

“If you listen, you’ll find out, you giant baby.” The smallest girl huffs. “Anyways, Chaeng’s mother had to run to the grocery store, and I was too lazy to go with her, so she just shouted that she was going out for a while and left. And let me tell you, they didn’t waste a single minute before going at it like two capybaras in heat.”

“Wait, so they didn’t know you were in the house and just went for a quickie?” Jeongyeon was having a really hard time not bursting out in laughter.

“Exactly. Let’s just say, that now Chaeng’s mom is a firm believer I love gardening.”

The other three break out laughing at that. Dahyun didn’t mind getting dirty or playing with bugs, but she was always very vocal about how boring taking care of a garden is, said hatred was brought on by the girl’s grandfather, who would always force her to help instead of allowing her to go play with her cousins. Obviously the trio was sympathetic, but they couldn’t help but be amused at Dahyun having heard their other two friends doing the nasty.

The next morning comes soon enough, and Nayeon was very adamant about not leaving Tzuyu’s arms anytime soon, but a message from Jihyo asking to take care of Sana had her up and running immediately. Tzuyu found it endearing, really, how the older girl really looked at the Minatozaki sisters as her own, and would drop anything to go to their aid whenever called upon. She was always surprised the lengths Nayeon would go to for those girls. 

The duo change and head out in just a few minutes, Nayeon said they would eat at Jihyo’s, and feed Sana in the process. Also, the other girls were still sleeping, so they just put a post-in on Jeongyeon’s phone saying where they went and get going. All in all, it was a great early morning, they arrived and Sana was still asleep, Nayeon made them some toast, with eggs and tomato, which Tzuyu ate about three servings of,claiming it was the best breakfast she had ever eaten, while Nayeon struggled to feed a still sleepy Sana.

They put the girl on the sofa with a fluffy pillow and Sana was back to sleep in no time, still drained from the previous day. They were about halfway through a Chip ‘n Dale movie (none of the two had really paid attention, it had squirrels and Sana liked it) when the other girls came over, all very loud, which they were thoroughly scolded by Nayeon who pointed out, not too kindly, that Sana was sleeping and they were being noisy. It was mostly silent after that, all getting engrossed in some quiet activity.

The rest of the Minatozakis were back around eleven, and mr and mrs Minatozaki went right into lighting up the barbecue pit and making some sides again, there was still some meat leftover from the party. Jihyo and Mina told the group they had gotten together the previous night, and Nayeon was on her feet instantly. Mina had thought she was about to hug them, but the girl extended her hand to the rest of the group, all the others placing ten thousand won on her palm, each.

“Wait.” Mina speaks up. “Hold up. You guys had a bet on us?”

“It wouldn’t be them if they didn’t.” Jihyo chuckles and pulls her girlfriend down to sit again. “Just take me for some ice cream, Yeonnie. You still owe me for the baseball game last week.”

“Don’t worry, Ji. I’m taking you to Mama’s.” Nayeon promises happily. 

Mama’s was the best ice cream place on their side of town, problem was, it was too expensive for highschoolers like themselves, so Nayeon would be spending a good chunk of her earnings on that, it was mostly to congratulate her ‘little sister’, and she was just happy to be right and be able to rub it on her friends’ faces. Also, she would take Tzuyu out with that money too, so it was all good.

It ended up taking a few months for Nayeon to be done with all the exams and what-nots she insisted on doing. Turned out, she was super fertile, her doctor was amazed, but also very worried, so he told her to come by every three to four months so he could keep an eye on her. She also asked if she could take birth control, which became a case study, they really didn’t know which one would work on her, and the girl tested the female, then the male, then one that was a mix between the male and female versions produced just for her, which gave her a bad case of pimples and rashes so she stopped. Seemingly, no birth control would do the trick for her.

Tzuyu was understanding as always, and the Chous were very grateful that their daughter’s girlfriend was including them in everything, and felt really bad when Nayeon was told she couldn’t be the one taking birth control, as nothing worked on her. They had talked to the girl a lot, and knew, as much as mr and mrs Im, that she was very adamant about doing everything so Tzuyu wouldn’t have to. It made them all love the girl that much more. 

Sure, Nayeon thought about getting a vasectomy, despite still having zero confidence about even considering getting there with Tzuyu, but the adults got the idea out of her head, claiming they wanted grandchildren. Then their mothers talked to Tzuyu and asked if the girl was intending on getting active with her girlfriend, to which she said yes and proceeded with a frustrated rant about how Nayeon would just bolt out of the room if she so much as touched her bare stomach. They all laughed, but talked about what it involved and possible consequences, and scheduled an appointment for the girl.

Nayeon had been on her date with Jihyo, the day of the consultation, and Tzuyu had asked for it to not be mentioned to her girlfriend, she claimed it would pressure the other into things and she wanted Nayeon to be really ready and willing about anything that would happen. So she got a hormonal implant to be on the safe side and their parents promised to not tell anything, The doctor was pleasantly surprised to see the mother and (future) mother-in-law accompanying the teen to this kind of thing, it was a rare sight and the woman was pleased to see some families still had healthy and close relationships with their children.

They announced their relationship soon after that, and Tzuyu was free to be all over the love of her life whenever and wherever she wanted. To say their friends were surprised by how much their youngest was fond of PDA was an understatement, she was insatiable and Nayeon was suffering through it all with lots of shyness and all the love her heart held. In the blink of an eye, it was time for college and that brought some new crisis. They talked a lot about things, Tzuyu and Nayeon had accepted what was about to happen months before it did, their friends was another story.

Nayeon had applied and been accepted to a scholarship in Busan, sure, she would be leaving home, to the other side of the country, but Tzuyu found a good program in the same college and pulled her strings to make sure they would go to the same college. Momo was also going to be far away, and Chaeyoung was still sulky about it, despite knowing, just like everyone else, it wouldn’t be a problem for her to get into the same place.

So time went by and the girls moved. The last two weeks of summer vacation were bound to be very boring for Nayeon, Jihyo, Mina and Jeongyeon were going to share an apartment, Momo had Chaeyoung over until the very last minute, as the younger girl had refused to leave her girlfriend. But Tzuyu had some visit to her family in Taiwan two weeks before, and wasn’t available for the time being. Not that Nayeon was the type to control her fiance (she was proposed to the day she left for college) nor the type to be clingy and needy when the other girl wasn’t around, but knowing she would be by herself for two weeks, in Busan, during summer vacation really made her want to have the girl with her to share the exciting new city and, maybe, get their tan game on.

So, one can’t blame Nayeon when she got home from the beach and almost had her soul leave her body finding someone sitting on her couch, in her apartment that was supposed to be very empty. It took her some time to understand the figure was Tzuyu, who was looking at her very amused and slightly worried she might have killed her fiance even before they could have their first time (she was a thirsty bith having troubles with her teen hormones). 

“Tzu? I thought you were in Tainan?”

“I was. But now my parents only really had business to take care of, and I wasn’t really in the mood to keep pretending to like my cousins any longer.”

“Oh. And you are staying with me?”

“Well, I can’t let that tanned body go to waste now, can I?”

“Absolutely not.” Nayeon blurts out without thinking. “No, wait.”

“I’ve been waiting for long enough, now stop being so conservative and take me already. I haven’t been working out for this body not to be worshiped.”

Tzuyu says as she approaches Nayeon, predatory eyes that made the older one freeze, unable to react properly. Sure, she knew Tzuyu had been increasingly frustrated, and she had been having a harder and harder time taking care of herself, but her plans weren’t to go at it before the next year at least. Seems like all the plans are out the window now, as Nayeon just drops her bag, quickly checks if the door is locked (it was an electronic lock, there was no real need to worry) and lets herself be taken by the taller girl.

They spend the next hours worshiping each other, Tzuyu was a goddess and deserved to be treated as one, and the younger one thought the exact same about Nayeon. They were inexperienced, definitely, but the love for each other and pent up frustration just came pouring out untamed. Their first,  _ first _ time didn’t get to five minutes, but they didn’t really mind, and were just elated to be connecting with each other so intimately for the first time. They do end up showering and ordering something to eat, at some point, it was around midnight, if Nayeon’s app was correct, and fall asleep in each other’s arms with hearts soaring and tired bodies.

The next morning they got a text from Jeongyeon, saying she was going to their apartment and calling everyone over to enjoy a couple of days together before they go back to college preparations. Tzuyu agrees and they pack simple backpacks before Nayeon drives them up to Daejeon to give the idiot couple a ride, back to Seoul. It was great before they picked the other couple up, Chaeyoung whined a lot and loudly and Momo was very done with it, they were annoying for almost an hour into their journey, when Tzuyu snapped and threatened to kick them out in the middle of the highway.

It was very pleasant after that, despite Tzuyu not being able to give Nayeon blowjobs anymore, but she had already done it two times since they left Busan, and the older girl was very relieved she was given a break. But things got a little more difficult when they arrived at the other girls’ apartment. Jeongyeon and Dahyun had been waiting for them at the entrance, and looked like excited puppies when Nayeon parked into the driveway. Opening the door, they are greeted by very familiar voices producing very unfamiliar sounds, the idiots were about to suggest turning back and waiting somewhere else, but Jeongyeon and Nayeon were already marching in, looks of absolute delight plastered on their faces.

Tzuyu laughed at how much of a bad influence she had been on her fiance, but pleased nonetheless. They made themselves comfortable, turning on the TV and spreading out on the living room. It was a few minutes until Jihyo showed up, she was holding a baseball bat, and looking at them in utter disbelief, Tzuyu wanted to laugh, really, but they agreed to be unaffected whenever any of the two showed up.

“Oh, looks like they are done.” Tzuyu was the one to begin their teasing.

The room erupts in laughter and teasing.

“Where is Mina? Sleeping?” Dahyun manages between breaths.

“Do you really think I would let her come out here, thinking there were intruders?” Jihyo sounds slightly pissed.

“So go and bring her over. There is a lot we want to talk to you about.” Nayeon says, and Jihyo just sighs, she could never say no to the eldest.

Jihyo just heads back, dragging the bat behind her and looking very defeated. The beauty of their friend group was that all were too close and loved each other too much to have any reservations among them, and all loved it. Took a little longer than they expected, but when Mina showed up barely walking, the jokes told themselves. They were happy the two had worked things out, Mina had been pinning for too long, but none was going to tell them that. Tzuyu decided to use her ability to be a brat and spoke up first.

“Is that the after pill? I thought you would be more careful.” This earned her a slap from Nayeon who was having a hard time holding back.

“Painkillers. And we are careful, …....” Jihyo says, mumbling something after, looking a little dejected.

“Wait, is our little Jiji too rough?” Momo interjects, finally being able to speak.

“Not rough at all. She was actually really gentle, if you must know.” Mina says with a hint of pride.

“So we can’t really call her our ‘little’ Jiji, huh?!” Nayeon says, driving herself, Tzuyu, Dahyun and Chaeyoung into a fit of furious laughter.

The teasing continues, Nayeon sends Jihyo out to get them some food, and they have the opportunity to talk to Mina without her. The mood changes as soon as the front door closes.

“So, are you alright?” Jeongyeon asks. Their act was over for the moment.

“I am. It’s just very sore, but that is normal with Jihyo.” 

“If you two haven’t done it before, how would you know?” Momo jumps in, they are assholes, but they care for each other a lot.

“We went to a lot of doctors. She is above average by a lot, so I was warned that soreness and discomfort for walking were to be expected.”

“Oh, that’s a relief, then.” Nayeon says, reaching to place a hand on Mina’s shoulder. “Do remember to get checked it you are still hurting tomorrow.”

“I will, don’t worry. She was too worried to let me go without getting checked.” Mina laughs a little.

“That’s my girl.” Nayeon relaxes a little. “But we worry about you as well.”

“I know, and we love you all for that.” Mina smiles warmly looking at all the girls. “But, can you talk to her later, Yeonnie?”

“Sure can. Don’t worry about it, I’ll take care of my girl. Mind telling me why?”

“We had some undesirable news, and she is a little down about it. Nothing bad, I promise, but she could use your company right now.”

“She’s coming back, get to your places, people.” Chaeyoung announces, she was watching out for Jihyo’s return.

“I gotta pee, be right back.” Tzuyu announces and leaves after placing a kiss to Nayeon’s head.

“Don’t hurry, we’ll manage here.” Nayeon replies.

“Alright, can you look ashamed now?” Mina chuckles.

Nayeon merely takes Jeongyeon’s hand and places it to her nether region, she was wearing silk boxers and sweatpants, the girl felt everything and then a twitch that was absolutely NOT supposed to happen. Dahyun had a glimpse of one of her deepest fantasies and decided it was a great time to get some water, Momo and Chaeyoung were too amused to be able to fake embarrassment, so they just huddled in a corner, and Mina just sat there, looking on with a mix of emotions, love, amusement, endearment, a little irritation that Jeongyeon touched Nayeon’s and she had spent her life curious about it without really being able to do much about it.

Jihyo entered the house and saw what looked like the outcome of Mina’s revenge on their friends, which really worked perfectly as nobody really wanted the girl to know they were still looking over her shoulder to see if they could help in whatever she was doing. Nayeon and Tzuyu decided to head to the Chous’ for the night, as the house was empty at the moment, and that would leave the guest bedroom to Chaeyoung and Momo.

They really just wanted to jump each other and go at it like rabbits, but nobody else had to know that. Tzuyu managed to convince Nayeon to indulge in her fantasies about the flat surfaces on her house, and the older was more than grateful for the hours she had spent on the gym, having to hold Tzuyu up half of the night proved to be more of a challenge than she expected.

Cuddling with Tzuyu on her single bed, her back hurting and her legs sore, Nayeon was certain she was just where she was supposed to be, and got giddy with the feeling that all was right in her world.


End file.
